The present invention relates to a fastening device for fastening a component to a brush holder for an electrical machine.
Brush holders are used, e.g., in electrical machines, such as commutator motors or slip-ring motors, to enable an electrical contacting via brushes located on the brush holder. Brush holders often serve to not only fasten brushes, but also to fasten further components of the electrical machine, such as throttles or temperature sensors. When the brush holder is manufactured as an injection-molded part, for example, these components are formed via injection molding in the brush holder, if necessary. It is also known to insert components of this nature onto a brush holder and clip them in place, or to insert components of this nature and join them with the brush holder via hot embossing or hot welding. These known fastening possibilities are very expensive and labor-intensive methods, however. Furthermore, brush holders of this nature having additional components are not suited to increased dynamic loading and/or temperature stressing, because the exposed nature of the fastening of the components to the brush holder can result in these components being easily induced to vibrate.